pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/N Deadly Virulence
An Assassin that is built to gank alongside a Mesmer with Fragility, although the character can easily kill by itself. Attributes and Skills prof=assassin/necro deadly=12+1+1 dagger=9+1 crit=8 death=5daggerstouchfangsvirulenceof toxic shockof deadly corruptionwalkdash/build Equipment *Survivor Insignias. *Restoration, Clarity, and Superior Vigor runes. *A staff with double 10% universal fast cast mods, 20% universal spell recharge mod, and +5 armor. *Vampiric daggers with +15% damage over 50% health and +5 armor. Also keep a +5 energy variant in inventory and set of Zealous daggers in your inventory (these could possibly be the same set). *A +30 energy set. Won't be needed often, but it's wise to have the set anyway. *A spear + shield set. Keep all kinds of various shields in your inventory. The spear should have +30 health and lengthened cripple duration. Have both -5 energy and +5 energy versions in your inventory. Also be sure to have a spear with lengthened poison duration in your inventory to use on the Guild Lord when needed. Since conditions expire 50% faster on him (rounded down), you need this spear for the poison from Virulence to last long enough when you use Virulence + Signet Deadly Corruption + Signet Toxic Shock. Usage *Use Dancing Daggers on recharge and cast with your staff whenever possible. The pressure this skill provides is good. *Use Mantis Touch when a snare is needed and to activate Twisting Fangs or Virulence. Note that this is a FULL RANGE spell and Dancing Daggers doesn't actually have to hit (only be used) for this skill to become "unlocked" for usage. *Use Twisting Fangs to make things die. It's pretty good at that. *Use Virulence to power your Signets (and your teammate's Fragility). Remember that the target needs to have a condition on them for this to take effect. *Use Signet of Toxic Shock for free damage. *Use Signet of Deadly Corruption for even bigger free damage. Your target needs to be affected by 4 conditions to get the full effect. You don't necessarily need to use Virulence to achieve this. Mantis Touch + Twisting Fangs + one other condition from an ally does the trick too. *Use Dash to teleport out of a sticky situation while affected by Shadow Walk and to run around the map or kite better. * Your chain should be Dancing Daggers->Shadow Walk->Mantis Touch->Twisting Fangs->Virulence->Signet of Toxic Shock->Signet of Deadly Corruption->Dash Counters * Good interrupts. * Quick, mass condition removal (I.E. Restore Condition) * The lack of healing makes this a hard build to run in AB. A good team with a monk is advisable to be able to stay alive safely. Variants *Rend Enchantments instead of Signet of Toxic Shock. *Black Mantis Thrust and Jungle Strike instead of Dancing Daggers and Mantis Touch. This makes the spike quicker, although more prone to melee hate. *Rigor Mortis is an option to counter blocking, if you're taking the more melee-oriented chain. A/N Deadly Virulence Notes *You may find it useful to keep your Death Magic at lower spec before you need to attack the Guild Lord, so that the conditions end and trigger Fragility faster. When it comes time to attack the Lord, then raise your spec up to 5. *Build is most commonly ran alongside this.